Predator
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: She trusted him through her innocence. He betrayed her. She found out the truth, but it was too late. Her best friend had perished and her future was determined- or so she thought. Can one meeting change a life of turmoil and pain?


AN:

This fic is a song fic and the song is _Not Gonna Get Us_ by t.A.T.u.

"Bye Dad!" The ten year old girl called to her father.

"Bye Ami!"

Ami smiled and closed the door. She was in good spirits and was going to enjoy the day.

"Ami!" Her friend waved to her from across the street.

"Tiana!" She smiled brightly and ran over to her friend. "What's up?"

****

*Not gonna get us

"Guess what?" Her friend beamed. "I just got a computer!"

****

*They're not gonna get us

"A computer!?" Ami's eyes became wide. "Wow…"

****

*Not gonna get us

"Yeah, it's really neat! It has games and chat rooms!" 

Ami looked at her curiously. "What's a chat room?"

Tiana giggled. "It's a way to talk to my friends and make new ones!"

"Wow! Cool!" The young blue-headed girl's face faulted for a moment. "But how do you make new friends?"

****

*Not gonna get us

"In the chat room there are lots of people in it- from all over the world! -and they are really nice too. And they talk to you and some even-" Tiana leaned closer to Ami and whispered, "Show you their pictures."

***Not gonna get us**

"Wow, really? What do they look like?"

Tiana giggled again. "Really good."

Ami stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Come to my house tonight and I'll show you."

"Okay, I'll call my mom and dad when we get to school."

The girls nodded and giggled on their way to school.

****

*They're not gonna get us

"This is a chat room? It doesn't look like much…" Ami said skeptically in Tiana's bedroom.

****

*Starting from here, let's make a promise

"Just watch." Tiana logged onto her screen name. "See? Isn't it cool?"

Ami looked at the web page with interest. "Are those all the other people? Those names." She pointed to the bolded names on the left hand side of the monitor.

"Yup. Look, here's the one I'm friends with. Dragonpredator21." 

****

*Let's just be honest

"That's a weird screen name. What's yours?"

"Mine's littleblossom1270. Isn't it pretty?" Tiana asked.

"It is pretty. What is dragonpredator21 like? Is he nice?"

"Oh, he is very nice. And I-" Tiana's eyes held a mischievous glitter in them. "-Have seen what he looks like. His pictures are really good…"

****

*We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

"Really? Can I see?"

The child with bright green eyes and hay-colored hair shook her head. "No."

"What? Why not?" Ami asked. "I want to see what he looks like."

She shook her head firmly. "No. They are my pictures and he told me not to show him to anyone else. Besides…" Her eyes held a mischievous glitter in them once more. "You have to talk to him yourself and see if he wants to be your friend otherwise it wouldn't be right for you to see his pictures."

Ami nodded her head slowly. "Okay, can I talk to him?"

Before Tiana replied her mother called her downstairs. "I'll be right back. Don't do anything, all right?"

"Okay," Ami listened to her friend's footsteps go down the stairs before sitting down in front of the computer. "I wonder what I do…" She slowly moved the mouse over to the 'Sign Up' button.

****

*Even the night that falls around us

"This is easy."

Ami gazed into the computer screen and typed in the necessary information. She typed in the screen name she wanted. 'watergoddess'. The computer came up with a screen that said 'The name you have chosen is taken. Please try another.'

"All right…oh! What about this one!" The young girl hurriedly typed in a different name.

"Yes! No one has this name!" She giggled. "Now let's go talk to dragonpredator21." She clicked on the name and another window popped up.

__

Dragonpredator21: Hey

__

Mercuriangoddess: Hi

__

Dragonpredator21: I'm Dave.

__

Mercuriangoddess: I'm Ami.

****

*Soon there will be laughter and voices

__

Mercuriangoddess: Do you know my friend, Tiana?

__

Dragonpredator21: Is she littleblossom1270?

__

Mercuriangoddess: Yes.

__

Dragonpredator21: Yeah I know her.

__

Dragonpredator21: Are you the same age as her?

__

Mercuriangoddess: Yup, we are both 10.

__

Dragonpredator21: Did you know that I'm going to be seeing your friend tomorrow night?

__

Mercuriangoddess: No

__

Dragonpredator21: I would like to meet you too.

__

Mercuriangoddess: Wow. Really?

****

*Beyond the clouds over the mountains

__

Dragonpredator21: Yeah.

__

Dragonpredator21: Are you as pretty as your friend?

__

Mercuriangoddes: You have met Tiana before?

__

Dragonpredator21: No

__

Dragonpredator21: But I have seen her pictures.

__

Dragonpredator21: She sent them to me.

__

Dragonpredator21: Do you have any pictures?

__

Mercuriangoddess: No

__

Mercuriangoddess: I don't know how to put pictures on the computer.

__

Mercuriangoddess: This is my first time in a chat room.

__

Dragonpredator21: Do you want a picture of me?

__

Mercuriangoddess: Would that mean I'm your friend?

__

Dragonpredator21: Yes

__

Dragonpredator21: If you want

__

Dragonpredator21: We could be very good friends

****

*We'll run away on roads that are empty

Mercuriangoddess: Really?

__

Mercuriangoddess: Do you mean it?

__

Dragonpredator21: Would you like to meet me tomorrow?

__

Mercuriangoddess: Yes

__

Dragonpredator21: At 7?

__

Mercuriangoddess: That is good

__

Mercuriangoddess: Will Tiana be there?

__

Dragonpredator21: No

__

Mercuriangoddess: So we will be alone?

__

Dragonpredator21: Yes

__

Dragonpredator21: You don't mind do you?

__

Mercuriangoddess: No

__

Mercuriangoddess: I want to be with you

__

Dragonpredator21: That's good

__

Dragonpredator21: I live at 9 Trevor Lane

__

Dragonpredator21: Do you know where that is?

__

Mercuriangoddess: Yes

__

Mercuriangoddess: I live close by

__

Dragonpredator21: Where?

__

Mercuriangoddess: I have to go

__

Mercuriangoddess: My friend is back

__

Mercuriangoddess: She will be mad if I'm on her computer

__

Mercuriangoddess: Bye

Ami hurriedly clicked the 'Log Out' button as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ami, sorry I took so long. My mom made me help with making dinner. Hey- what are you doing?" Tiana looked at her friend sitting in her computer chair.

"I was just….going to…play a game. I was getting bored while you were downstairs." Ami lied.

"Oh, why didn't you just come downstairs and help?" Her eyes narrowed. "Were you talking to dragonpredator21?"

"N-no! I just wanted…to..play a game."

Tiana's eyes narrowed further at her petite friend. "You better not have been talking to him."

"I wasn't!" Ami practically yelled before standing up abruptly. "I-I need to go."

"Fine. Go." Tiana crossed her arms.

::_I will_:: Ami thought silently. ::_Tomorrow I will go. We'll see who he likes better_::

Ami skipped happily to the house on Trevor Lane.

****

*Lights from the airfield shining upon you

"I get to see him!" She said excitedly. "Maybe he will be my first boyfriend! Or maybe more…" She blushed as her mind reeled into unexpected fantasies.

"Oh! I can't wait!" She squealed. Throughout the day she had heard nothing other than the infamous dragonpredator21. And, now, it was her turn to meet him." She squealed once more before calming herself and knocking on the door.

A gruff 'what' came from the other side of the door.

Ami gulped nervously and called out, "It's me…Ami."

She heard locks unlocking before coming face to face with a man in slightly disheveled clothing and brown hair that knew no single direction.

"H-Hello…I'm Ami," She greeted weakly, offering her hand.

A pleasant smile came upon his face as she felt her nervousness melt away. "I'm Dave. Why don't you come in." He shook her hand and ushered her inside.

"So, Ami, how are you?"

"I'm fine," She answered brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," He smiled, an odd smile to Ami…almost evil…

Still smiling he put his arm around Ami's shoulder. Ami's mouth opened to a silent gasp.

"So, Ami, would you like a tour of the house?"

She nodded but didn't say a word. She was nervous, something wasn't right. His arm was around her and she hadn't seen her friend since school.

"This is the living room…

"My bedroom…

"The bathroom…

"The kitchen…

"And the basement." 

Dave walked into the basement before turning around to close the door. Ami thought she heard the click of a lock but dismissed it.

"Dave…you said Tiana came over right?" He nodded. "When did she come over?"

"Actually, she is still here." He smiled at her. She back out of his arm, the smile…it still crept her out.

"W-Where is she?"

"Let me show you." He led her into a room in the back of the basement. The room was dark and he, once again, closed the door behind them and heard a faint click again.

Dave turned on the light. Ami howled in fright.

****

*Nothing can stop this

There, on the floor only a few feet from the blue-haired girl, lay her friend. She lay there in a bloody and bruised mass. Her nude form covered in cuts.

"Ti.." Her throat felt dry, her cheeks felt wet. "…ana…"

****

*Not now I love you

"Tiana!" A horrified scream ripped from her throat as her tears came harder and faster.

In a flash she felt strong arms wrap around her and a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" The man's gruff voice hissed in her ear. "You are going to give me a headache!"

****

*They're not gonna get us

Ami stood silently in his hold, stunned.

::_Tiana…:: _Her mind faded to memories of her friend. ::_Tiana…what happened..?_:: She suddenly felt hands clawing at her clothes, feeling beneath them. ::_Did he do this to you too?_:: Her eyes welled up with tears.

::_I won't let him_::

****

*They're not gonna get us

::_I won't let him hurt you again!_::

Ami came to her senses and bit down on Dave's hand. He immediately released her and glanced at the crimson liquid seeped from his hand.

"Bitch…You fuckin' bitch." He glared at Ami. She ran over to her friend and knelt beside her.

"Tiana! Tiana! Wake up!" She shook her friend, desperately trying to awaken her even though she knew the truth. "Tiana!" Her tears turned to a light blue as Dave advanced toward her once again.

****

*They're not gonna get us

Ami felt a power pouring from her watched Dave come at her. Her seeing his advancement in slow motion.

****

*Nothing can stop this now

"Tiana…" She whispered. "For you." Ami closed her eyes and let the energy pour from her. She formed a thick aura around. It's icy blue color matching that of the pen that appeared suddenly before her.

****

*Not now I love you

She felt the power radiating from the simple blue pen. It whispered to her in her mind.

__

'Touch me. Take me. Make him pay. You know it is right. You want him to suffer. You want him to feel your pain. Just touch me. Let me become one with you and it will happen. Don't be afraid, together we can avenge Tiana. Just touch me.'

Ami took a deep breath and promised herself that she would protect Tiana.

****

*They're not gonna get us

She took hold of the pen. She gasped as a blue light engulfed the room. The light began to fade as she looked at herself, marveling at the new out she was wearing; a white bodysuit with a dark blue skirt and collar and she also had two pale blue bows, one on her chest and the other on her lower back.

Dave stood still. His dark brown hair covering his brown eyes.

"Who are you?" He whispered, his voice filled with awe and fear.

Ami's gloved hands clenched at her side as she glared at the man. She didn't say a word to him as he fell to his knees before her power and she walked towards him, her blue boots clicking on the hard concrete.

****

*They're not gonna get us

"You," She hissed. The contempt in her eyes deepening as she walked towards him "You destroyed her. You-" Ami heard the voice of her friend calling out to her, invading her thoughts.

__

'Ami! My friend…'

'Tiana?' She stopped in her tracks.

__

'Ami, don't do this! Don't kill him!'

'Why? Why can't I hurt him? After what he did to you…'

'If you do that you will be just as bad as him.'

'But…he..killed you! He deserves it!' She took a step forward.

__

'So? It isn't right to kill someone. You know that. Ami, you are my best friend and have been ever since we were little. And, not once, have I ever seen you raise a hand to someone else.'

'No one has ever murdered my best friend before.' Another step forward.

__

'Ami, my best friend, trust me. You can't kill him, not now.'

'After what he did to you? Tiana…you have always been too forgiving.'

'And you have always been too vengeful. He hurt me, true. I was betrayed, raped, and murdered. But I still have the power to forgive him. Don't let the icy power consume you.'

'The ice…it feels so good…I just want to unleash it on him so badly.' She hesitated.

__

'Don't, Ami!' Ami heard quiet sobs in her ears. _'For me Ami! Don't kill him! For me!'_

'Tiana…don't do this…' Ami swayed unsurely on her feet.

__

'Ami! Don't do it!'

'Then what am I supposed to do? Tiana…help me…' She took a small step backwards.

__

'Ami, look at him. See the fear in him. Do you see it?' She nodded. _'Use that to your advantage and find a way to call the police and get them to take him away.'_

'But, Tiana, you will still be dead…'

'Certain things are meant to be.'

'Not this. Ten year old girls aren't supposed to die!' Her eyes stung. _'Especially not like that!'_

"Ami,' Tiana's voice spoke soothingly to her in her mind. _'Do not worry, I am happy. I didn't mind going that way. It really is okay.'_

'No. It isn't okay. I am going to fix things now. I am going to make sure this never happens again!'

Tiana called repeatedly out to Ami but she ignored her. ::I'm sorry, but I have to do this::

Ami held her arms out in front of her, her hands cupped together.

"This will be…the last time you ever do this." A small orb of blue energy in her hands. She began spinning, her arms folding over her chest.

"Shabon…" 

****

*They're not gonna get us

The blue orb centered over her crossed arms before it exploded outwards as she opened her arms.

****

*They're not gonna get us

__

"Spray!" The room became clouded in a cold mist. The icy mist forced Dave to stay in a curled ball. Ami chuckled at his form and picked up her friend.

She sighed, "Tiana…gone…" The sadness that laced her eyes also mingled with the anger she felt.

"Because…of you!" She turned around, glaring at the weakened man. She remembered her friends words; _'Don't kill him!'_ She moaned softly, she wouldn't even be able to seek the revenge for her friend that she sought.

"Tiana…for you…" She whispered. "I won't kill him…but I won't let him get us."

****

*Not gonna get us

She walked over to the man, her features twisted in disgust. 

"Why did you do this?" Her voice seethed.

"I-I…don't know!"

"Wrong answer," She muttered. With a swift movement of her boot, she kicked him in the stomach. He howled in pain.

"Now, care to answer again?"

Dave looked up at her, the mist had begun to clear. He could now see a faded form of her.

"I…" He paused.

"Too long," She muttered and she swiftly kicked him again.

"You hurt my friend and you can't even give me a good answer?" The disbelief shined in her eyes.

He groaned and glared at her. "I needed a friend and she was there and willing."

Contempt came from her darkened eyes. "How dare you!" She kicked him in the stomach again and he flew into the wall. 

"You bastard! You destroyed my friend! You betrayed her trust! You invaded her body! And you murdered her!" She spat, her hatred growing.

The man's brown eyes peered at her from behind his disheveled hair. "I..friend…" He collapsed no longer able to sustain his own body.

Ami shifted Tiana's weight in her arms walked out the door. She needed to have someone come and clean up the mess.

Confidence and sadness shined equally in her eyes as made a promise that no one would ever hurt one of her friends again.

__

'Yes, Ami, that is a good promise. And I will make sure you follow it.' Tiana's spirit giggled before disappearing from her mind.

"Thank you, Tiana." Ami whispered. "I will make sure I keep it. No one I care about will ever be hurt again."

****

*Not gonna get us

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" She broke down and sobbed. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't!

All she had to know was she was called to the principal's office. After seeing his grim face, she knew. She knew what had happened. Then he said the words that confirmed it.

"Ami…I'm sorry…but something terrible has happened," He paused his uneasiness showing. "Your father…"

She sobbed more. "No…" She whispered. This couldn't be happening again. Only two years after Tiana…She couldn't handle it. It was too much. She had to get away. Get away from the pain.

Ami sprang from her seat and raced out the dashed out the door.

****

*We'll run away, keep everything simple

She ran. She ran through the rain. Her blue hair stuck to her head.

"This can't be happening!" Her legs taking her in no one direction.

She fell to the ground, burying her face in her hands. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was too soon…not after Tiana…just two years ago.

After some time Ami looked up, her sobs subsiding. The skies had darkened.

****

*Night will come down

A small light appeared in front of her.

"What?!" Her breath escaped her. What was happening? She didn't know.

****

*Our guardian angel

The light began to form into a slender shape. 

"Tiana." Ami breathed.

"Ami," Tiana smiled gently, her emerald eyes illuminated from her smile. "I had to see you."

"Tiana!" Tears rolled down Ami's cheeks as she rushed to embrace her friend, but ran through her.

"Ami…" Tiana whispered.

"Tiana…" Ami's voice was monotone as she stared as the dirt beneath her. "Why- why did you come here?!" She glared at her friend, noticing for the first time that she was transparent.

"I came because you called me. Look around, do you see where you are?"

Dark blue eyes widened. "Graveyard!" She whispered.

Tiana nodded. "Yes, you are in the graveyard. Now, look at the gravestone before you."

Ami lowered her eyes to narrow slits; Tiana's gravestone. "I'm sorry." She uttered barely audible.

Tiana looked at the small girl still on her knees. "It wasn't your fault." Sympathy filled her heart.

"It was my mistake."

"No…I knew you were going there..to see him! I just…I just!" She sobbed. "Didn't know! He was…going to…" Her heart writhed in anger and sadness. "hurt you."

"Ami," Tiana bent down and attempted to put a hand on her friend's shoulder, but it passed through. Her eyes widened slightly. ::_I forgot…I'm not of this world. I wish I could help her more. Just give her a hug..or something! This is so difficult. She's crying and on her knees and has to fight her losses everyday while the losses can go onto a better life. Poor Ami_::

****

*We'll rush ahead

"Don't do that." Ami spoke suddenly, her voice sullen.

Tiana took a step back in surprise. "Do what?"

"Pity. Don't pity me."

"But, Ami, I wasn't."

"Yes you were." She stood up slowly.

****

*The crossroads are empty

"Please, don't say that. You know me too well- I wouldn't do that."

Ami turned around, shocking Tiana with her facial expression.

"Tiana," The gently smile on her face glowed. "I know that."

****

*Our spirits rise

"And I believe you. After all," Glossy teeth shined in her smile, "You are my best friend."

Bright green eyes glimmered as they held the gaze of icy blue ones.

"Ami…" Tears trickled down her face. "There was something I never told you…"

"Shh," Ami raised a finger to her lips. "Let me go first." Tiana nodded.

"Tiana, when I found you like that two years ago, it broke me. The pain I felt…it was unbearable. But I managed to handle it and get by, but now my father…Tiana, it _hurts_ so much. I can't even begin to describe it." Ami put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "These last couple of years have been difficult, true, but there was something- actually two somethings- that never faded." She opened her eyes slowly. "The first thing was my vow, I promised to protect all my friends no matter what and so far I have succeeded. But the memories of your death, they are so horrible. Especially that way I lost control. That destroyed me for so long. My parents even made me see a psychiatrist, but it didn't help. The only thing that helped was you, you being by my side in death and life."

Ami's hands fell to her side in clenched fists. "The emotions I felt from that day still flow within me. However, they are now controlled. That day they flowed so freely. I can't believe that I once lost control, but I needed to do something. I needed to make sure you were protected- even in death. I wasn't going to let them get us."

****

*They're not gonna get us

"Us?" Tiana questioned softly.

Ami nodded, her eyes burning into her Tiana's. 

****

*My love for you always forever

"Ever since I saw you," Ami began softly. "I knew you were different. I didn't understand that when I was younger, but, now, it is clear."

****

*Just you and me all else is nothing

Tiana's gazed shifted to the ground. "When I was younger, years before I met you, I had a vision. A vision that my savior and soul mate would come in my time of need. Alas," She focused her gaze on Ami, "It did. My savior protected my spirit so it would not be lost and my soul mate loved me even after my death. And, Ami, in my vision a warrior stood alone atop the waters of the a distant palace. And she looked at me, with icy blue eyes and said, 'Mercurian Goddess, that I am. However, you are more. Much more to me.' After that she turned around and water came upon her and turned her into ice. Then I heard another voice, 'The Sage of Ice is waiting. She will stand frozen in time waiting. Waiting for the moment in which she can burst from time's constraints to return to the one meant for her.' I never understood what that voice meant until those two years ago…"

****

*Not going back

"I remember that time," Ami whispered. "It was so cold. Colder than anything I had ever experienced. I remembered not being able to move." She shook her head trying to get rid of the sudden coldness surrounding her.

****

*Not going back there

"Just standing there. Waiting. Waiting for the future I was promised," She gazed into Tiana's eyes. "I was promised to be with you. They whispered. They whispered through the ice and told me of a girl. One that I was meant to be with." Her eyes shined with unshed emotions. "But they lied. They told me I would be able to stay with her and she would be able to stay with me…" Her voice trailed but slowly regained its strength. "But they lied. The spirits of the waters lied to me." A clog of emotion formed in her throat as she tried to swallow and make it go away. "They lied to me and told me they understood." She shook her head violently.

****

*They don't understand

"They lied!" She sobbed. "They said they knew what I was going through. They said that I would be so happy when I woke from my frozen slumber and saw you. They said they understood that the pain I was feeling and that it would end soon. A thousand years! I didn't wake from my slumber for a thousand years!" She sobbed uncontrollably. "They lied and never understood!" She collapsed to her knees holding herself. "They never understood…" She whispered it over and over.

Tiana's heart tightened. It was painful to watch the scene. To watch someone relive all their past pains including previous lives. "Ami…" She whispered brushing golden locks from her face. "I..I.." She kneeled before the ice warrior. 

::_Please…anyone…someone…give me the strength to hold her. She needs me so much…let me help her. We both need it…::_ Tiana's silent pleas were answered as she put her arms around Ami and felt her warmth.

Ami looked up abruptly, startled by the warmth surrounding her.

"Ami, I understand," She whispered in her ear. "And no matter how long it takes I will find a way to be with you again. No matter how long…" She whispered her form fading.

"No! Wait! Wait for me!" Ami cried as Tiana began to disappear.

Tiana gently shook her head. "You must wait for me, I am sorry. Ami we may not be together on this plane but in another we are never apart." Her form disappeared completely.

"No…wait…" Ami whispered, her heart breaking. "For me..I need you."

"Soon. Soon we will meet again." Tiana's voice whispered through her mind.

A sad smile appeared on Ami's face. "I hope so. I know you wouldn't lie…like they did."

****

*They don't understand us

"I won't let them hurt us again. Not now that we..love each other. I won't." Her sober voice sent a blue aura flaring around her.

"I won't let them hurt us again. Not ever."

****

*Not gonna get us

"Ami! Where have you been?" A woman with dark brown hair looked at her daughter sternly.

"Out."

"Out where?" She asked impatiently.

"Just out." Ami's saddened gaze met the floor. She had just gotten back from the graveyard. But what would her mother say if she knew she had been there?

"Ami Mizuno! Tell me where you were!" Her mother raised her voice.

"Mother…" She said softly before hardening her voice. "I was out. Period." She left the hall that she had previously occupied and went to her bedroom.

"Ami! Get back down here! I was talking to you! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Her mother stormed up the stairs and flung open the door to her daughter's bedroom.

"Where were you?" She seethed.

Ami stood in the center of her room looked but not seeing at her mother. She stood still, waiting. Waiting for a moment she did not know of what would happen.

Her mother approached Ami. "For the last time, _where were you?_"

"Out." Her voice was empty. She still looked at her mother but did not see her.

"Ami Mizuno!" She hissed. "Where were you?" No answer. Her mother grabbed the collar of Ami's shirt even more infuriated. "How dare you defy me!" Raising her hand she struck Ami.

But Ami did nothing. She just stood there. Still not acknowledging her mother. She didn't even raise her hand to her cheek or try to release herself from her mother's hold.

"Ami…I..I.." Her mother fumbled for words as realization to what she did struck her. "I'm sorry! I didn't…realize…your father…today…hard…" She whispered, her words incoherent. "Ami!" She sobbed embracing her daughter. She expected her daughter to embrace her also, but it didn't happen. Ami stood there, unable to register her surroundings.

"Ami..Ami? Are you okay? Ami? Ami?!" Her mother shook the twelve year old. "Ami!"

"Mother." She whispered. "Take your hands off me." Her mother silently did so.

"I won't let them get us."

"Ami…what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I won't let them get us." She repeated.

"…"

"No matter what. They won't ruin what we have."

"Ami?" Her mother's voice was barely audible.

"We will fight. In the light. In the darkness. In the cold. We will fight. Fight for our love. We have lasted this long that nothing can hurt us now. So, please, return to me soon. I need you…" Ami said softly.

Ami looked at her mother with emotionless eyes. "I won't let them get us. Her and I will be together forever. Not even you can change that."

Her mother stood, frozen. She tried to speak but couldn't.

"I won't let them get us." She repeated over and over.

****

*Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this

"I will love you forever, no matter what, Tiana…" Her mother looked at her surprised.

"Gay…" She whispered backing away. "A homo…my own daughter…I can't believe this…shame…the shame…" Her mother backed out of the room and left the house.

****

*Not now I love you

"My love is forever. My love is for you Tiana." Ami continued to whisper. "And I won't let them get us, they won't take it away."

****

*They're not gonna get us

"I won't ever surrender to them. Not ever."

****

*They're not gonna get us

Ami closed her eyes and fell onto the ground. She knew what she would do.

_______________________

"Usagi! You are going to be late!" A small purple cat yelled.

The blonde girl jumped from her bed and rushed around her room getting ready for school.

"Usagi." The cat muttered. "You never will be on time will you?"

"Luna!" The blonde screeched. "I heard that!"

The feline sighed as the Usagi stumbled over her own feet as she ran out the door. 

"So much for the grace of a warrior."

________________

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, her name is Ami Mizuno. Please, introduce yourself." The teacher announced.

Ami cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Ami Mizuno." She looked at the teacher wondering what else she should say. She told them her name, wasn't that enough? There was no need for them to know anything further.

As Ami stood before the class she looked around the room. There were about thirty students all in seemingly assigned seats. She looked at the students as one mass until her eyes met those of a young blonde. There was something different about the girl. What was it? She did not know. But she reminded her so much of her friend. But that was five years ago, yet she had waited dutifully and would continue doing so until she saw her again. She was promised of a time when they would be together.

Was it possible…?

Now?

Ami smiled at the class before speaking again. "Ma'am, may I chose where I sit?" She addressed the teacher.

The teacher smiled warmly at her. "Of course, you may choose any seat that isn't occupied."

Ami gave her a grateful smile before making her way to the back of the room and sitting next to the blonde she had observed earlier. For some reason she did not know, she felt a _pull_ to the girl. Sitting down slowly she looked at the blonde.

The girl cast a cheerful smile at her. "Hello," She stuck her hand out, "My name is Usagi Tsukino. Welcome to Juuban."

****

*Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

"And my name is Ami. It is a pleasure to meet you." 

"Did you just move here? Do you know your way around?"

Ami nodded, "I just moved here this week so I don't really know my way around."

"Well then, let me show you around. I can show all the hang outs. I'll meet you after your last class, okay?"

Ami smiled and thought sadly that the Usagi wasn't Tiana. Still, they looked an awful lot alike and even acted similar. Cheerful, outgoing, happy, innocent…Maybe Tiana was leading her to Usagi. 

Smiling happily at the new thought she made a silent vow. The same one she made to Tiana. 

She would protect Usagi, Tiana's chosen one, and make sure no one hurt her. No one else would hurt her, no one else would hurt them.

****

*They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

__________________

__________________

__________________

AN: 

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I also hope that everyone understood the more discreet meanings of this fic. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
